powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Joker-Man
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Arsenal (Gokaiger) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Re:Help with Goseiger Arsenal. I don't know what you mean. --MrThermomanPreacher 06:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Joker-Man, it seems that Wonderllama did provide a good for renaming the page with this link, and redirected the old page to it already. Given that it is English text, it would appear that what is there is the official spelling of his name. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 08:03, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Again, he had a screengrab that had his name in English just above. Please remember to check your talk page. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 22:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Gokai Changes For our active contributors for Gokai Changes, if you can find the time, please include storylinks in the Team Changes, in proper order- similar to the Changes by Set. Many thanks guys. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 05:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for double-checking the Secret Disks page. Some editing was left over from the Samurai Disks page and glossed over. I appreciate the fix. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 03:09, January 10, 2012 (UTC) The Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Good call with that episode page. I made a disambiguation page since there's only a The separating it from a plot device. Digifiend 19:26, February 6, 2012 (UTC) The Guaranteed Showy Samurai I see you put a Shinken Gokai-Oh pic as the profile for that episode. Got anything from the Shinkenger Gokai Change maybe instead, maybe for consistency or do you think it works? (maybe also we can get a real pic as well for "The Adventurer Heart") -StrangerAtaru 01:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Kamen Rider x Super Sentai You should've just made a redirect instead of moving it. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 01:22, February 11, 2012 (UTC)'' Aquarium Yellow Mystic image That aquarium image on Chip Thorn's page was vandalism, and the editor had already been warned by Dchall a couple of days ago for inserting false info on other pages, so I banned him. Thanks for replacing the image. Digifiend 17:02, February 14, 2012 (UTC) France Five Not sentai. Only official, officially unofficial (Akibaranger), and formerly official (Ninja Captor) property is listed under Super Sentai. :) Also I fixed the error you pointed out on the badges. Thanks. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 16:15, February 16, 2012 (UTC)'' Re:Speed Match No hard feelings. I'm just glad to see that there's finally a page for every Sentai episode. --MrThermomanPreacher 01:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) GoBusters Trivia The Go-Busters trivia was removed because they were merely observations and comparisons to other seasons. You restored them but they've been removed again.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 04:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC)'' MegaZord Alpha? Out of curiosity, where do we see the 'Megazord Alpha' designation? I didn't spot it in the show itself. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 14:26, March 5, 2012 (UTC)'' :Never mind. Found it. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 15:19, March 5, 2012 (UTC)'' Oh Oh, I didn't read about that, oops. Thanks for letting me know. Pikatwig 02:25, March 26, 2012 (UTC) TV Asahi site Images Unfortunately, no. I never really go to the site, but like DC said, try the "Prnt Scrn" button on your keyboard and work at editing the image that you have in a program like Microsoft Paint (I am assuming you are using a PC) or something similar. If this doesn't work, perhaps look to MrThermomanPreacher for some help, seeing as he has loaded up some of the TV Asahi images onto various pages. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 04:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Joker-Man 05:12, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Why? Why do you keep passing me up to first place? Pikatwig 01:24, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Rollerbacker You now have rollback capability. This means if someone makes a set of problematic edits, you can just undo all of those with one click (like magic!) Use it responsibly man. :) - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 01:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC)'' Gokai Cellular Actually, it appears that the Gokai Cellular toy can announce other teams dependent on the key used. Here is the video I spoke of that, yes, used a fan-made key, but just go to the end when it is used on the Mobilates and Gokai Cellular. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 00:07, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, nevermind, I just read the uploader's comment in the text. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 00:22, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Skarf My yelling when I edited the Skarf page wasn't aimed at you, but at the unregistered idiot who kept recreating a page called Scarf after I moved it to Skarf because that's how it's spelt in the credits. I had to delete the Scarf page twice, so I was annoyed, I'll admit. Digifiend 12:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Joker-Man 16:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Additional Rangers You do not seem to get the point of the additional rangers category here is the direct quote from the page "This a list of Rangers that are not part of the core Rangers team but assist the Rangers at various points. Typically, they are neither part of the core team nor are considered Sixth Rangers." That means ranger like Tommy, Cam, and Eric are not considered. Check it out for yourself http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Additional_Rangers. :Agreed. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 17:54, April 12, 2012 (UTC)'' How Many Ranger Keys? How many Ranger Keys do you own, I own 7Cameron626 18:35, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Deletion If you want to mark something for deletion, don't just add the Deletion category. You should use , which adds a header as well as that category. Mission 11: Hack The Weak Points probably shouldn't be deleted though, unless the episode title is incorrect. Digifiend 16:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Categories Given that you had not been making as many of the category pages as the other two, I didn't give you the message, so here it in exact words "I see lately you have been creating several categories. However, many of them are unnecessary and only serve to clutter the list of categories per ranger. I'm afraid I must ask you to stop creating categories based on weapon type, element, fighting style, and age." I hope that clears it up. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 16:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC) HEY I DONT STOP OK? PLEASE RESPECT MY JOB OK? GRACIAS ok i wanna your friend,ok? please leave me end my job,do u like the photos? u begin first,u erase mi atualizations ok olha eu nao sei o porque de voçe excluir minhas publicaçoes,mas so vou pedir mais uma vez para que nao faça mais isso ok? entao se voçe acha que estao nos lugares errados e so mudar o lugar ao inves de apagar as minhas marcaçoes PODEM SER INUTEIS PARA VOÇE,MAS ESPERE UM POUCO...PERGUNTOU AOS OUTROS USUARIOS SE ELAS SAO INIUTEIS?.E POR ACASO AS SUAS SERIAM UTEIS?... :Jim Alvez, we speak English around here, thank you very much! Foreign language comments will be ignored. Also, sign your posts in future. Digifiend 23:10, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Lauren http://www.kimberleycrossman.com/projects-power-rangers-samurai__I.118166__N.84 Digifiend 23:12, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Question can someone create a Wiki-background ? Who's this? Joker-Man 23:19, May 7, 2012 (UTC) That was HaosWolf who for some reason spammed random pages with the same question Gaeaman788 23:34, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I had the same post on my talkpage. He should've done only one post, on the Admin Noticeboard. Gaeaman, I think you accidentally used five tildes instead of four, because you apparently signed with only a timestamp and not your name. Digifiend 23:58, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Sir,You are great,You are on 1st place!,please teach me how to be on first place. It takes luck, a careful eye, and determination. Also memory. Joker-Man 15:42, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Go-Busters I saw the episode titles on Rangercrew, which were quoted from JEFusion, which cited a blog, which cited a Japanese blog. Those titles are genuine. http://ca3.blog76.fc2.com/blog-entry-1271.html Digifiend 00:51, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Son of a bitch, do you know you are a piece of shit? pieice of shit, son of a bitch. Die piece of shit, and go sucking dicks on a plane! Pezzo di merda, figilio di puttana Crepa, pezzo di merda, e vai a sucare cazzi su un aereo! You think your so cool, Hm? Asshole. And if i ever see your fucking face around, in Europe or italy, Figilio di puttana, sai che tu sei un pezzo di merda? Awwww... Did I hurt your feelings? Joker-Man 18:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Yo! SWALLOW YOUR 1ST PLACE IN THE WIKI OR PUT IN YOUR ASS BASTARD!!! Space Bar & n b s p ; (minus the spaces) means "non-breaking space". It's basically used to put in a " " without entering the space bar, which can force text to wrap to the next line down (and looks bad in my opinion). It was brought up here when we were discussing another topic, and I've found it more suitable to some of the cleanup I've done than using the space bar (which, at the time, I had been doing). It's not something mandatory, it's just something I use to keep pages looking nice. Nbajammer 05:36, June 3, 2012 (UTC) DriBlade No extra kana? Proof please so that I can note it on the Sentai Spellings page of the Style Guide. Or better yet, the name in English. Thanks. Digifiend 02:55, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :There's no official English spelling on this. However, when my Japanese friend saw Driveblade he said it's the correct pun as b and v are the same phonetically. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 08:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Gosei and Tendou Both names are confirmed in the press release I posted as a reference on the Megaforce page. Digifiend 00:18, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Tendou" is confirmed? But yeah, thank you for the heads-up, Digi. Joker-Man 00:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC) About same pages Hello Joker! I noticed that the voice actor for BuddyRoid Beet J Stag, Yuichi Nakamura has two same page: *Yuichi Nakamura *Yuuichi Nakamura Can you do something about these page? I can't help because my Mozilla Firefox is slow and I now studying. I'm sorry if this troubled you. :The first link redirects to the 2nd one, primarily because his first name can be easily misspelled. There's no reason to change anything. Nbajammer 06:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Section Hang on a second. I was right on the episodes section on the Akibarangers page. You really can find episodes on the site I posted. Jonathan Leung 06:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Jonathan Wang Tiger "Wang" is how the Kanji character "王" is translated in the Chinese Pinyin system. Even if "Wang" is an entendre, it's still technically a more correct transliteration than "Won", which is just a romanization of the Japanese pronunciation. Unless, you prefer to use "Wong Tiger" (which is how the Super Sentai Robo artbook spells it), I suggest to move it back to "Wang Tiger" since it's the proper translation. On a related note, shouldn't Jealousto be spelled "Jerashid"? That's how Super-Sentai.Net spells his name. Arkhound (talk) 00:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Wikipedia seems to think that it's Won Tiger as well. As for Jealousto, I do think that's wrong (it's pronounced Jerashitto) but we can't go solely on urls. That image you linked to only shows the Japanese text and doesn't confirm the English spelling at all. Finally, anything to the attention of all members belongs on Talk:Admin Noticeboard. This was definitely the wrong place as Joker-Man is not an admin, he's only a rollbacker. Digifiend 17:29, July 27, 2012 (UTC)